


In Control - Eternity

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Torture, Cutting, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, Hell Trauma, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Somewhere on the way of never cleared Trauma, even the Winchester Brothers had to break down…





	In Control - Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I Need to give a warning this is bad stuff and i am not only talking about the writing...  
> So there is trigger potential and the choke factore...
> 
> And also, no Beta, no native...  
> I guess, enjoy?... ^^!

In Control/ Eternity SPN FF 05.03.2018

„God FUCk…“ Sam moaned, deeply smiling, only from the view his Brother was giving right now.  
The dark blond was bound, his head back, his arms to his ankles, as well as his neck. Every move was restraining the older Hunter even more…  
He was ready, ready for Sam to do what ever he found pleasing.

In an affectionate gesture, the taller, younger Hunter was roaming his Brothers frame, his naked body hanging in the centre of their dungeon room, right above the Devils trap.  
With the Angel around, there was nothing they could not try anymore.  
And Sam was creative. A deep, dark part within needed these games, these escapes from the illusion that was their ‘normal’ life.  
He needed to face this darkness that was still boiling, still living within no matter how bright his Soul was shining, according to the Angel.  
No, Sam needed to get away from the lie he was living up there with his righteous Brother…

And Dean, the dark blond was swimming in guild, even though he had grown over the years, he had burdened guild and he finally had given up on claming that it was of no meaning, finally Dean was facing the pleasure he got out of this emotional ballast he was carrying like a treasure and even building up from time to time in order to feel…, anything…, anything at all.

It had been a bit of a struggle to find that strange balance but the Winchesters had accepted it in the end.  
They needed each other, they just had never known to what degree…

Castiel was carefully watching the ropes that were holding Dean and the tools Sam was preparing. He didn’t get any pleasure from this kind of interaction but he didn’t mind either.  
And over some Years now, this odd way of communication had proven to be of great help in holding the Brothers on a stable grounding, no matter the Horrors they were facing, no matter the limits of a human mind, they were crossing.  
Therefore, the Angel was watching, only taking care that this wouldn’t go too far and with his given Position, feeling a deeper connection with the Humans in his care.

“You are already in your world…aren’t you dear Brother?” Sam almost purred at the dark blond half conscious state.  
He was wondering how Dean had looked in hell, he was wondering what Alastaire had done to this strong man, what it would need to have him broken to the core? Sam licked his lips in excitement, in expectations.  
Both Winchesters were not talking about their time in hell, none of them. It was strange that only Castiel did know what had happened to either of them, that the Angel had witnessed some, if not all of the ongoing Torture, waiting for an order to move or, in Sam’s case deciding to do so on his own…  
The blue eyed had seen each Winchester in their most vulnerable state, on the edge, their fears and hopes ripped out into the light of hell, and their physical body’s literally treated like that as well.  
The Heavenly Warrior had seen the Humans bleeding, begging and screaming for help, for mercy and for more…  
He had watched them at any time…

“Brother, Dean…” Sam touched the Beauty of his Caretaker again, pulling on some of the ropes and forcing the dark blond to react.  
His butch bound body, slightly swinging as Dean started squirming under the younger ones Hands.

“I want you to bleed today…” Sam’s rasped out, his voice terrifyingly calm and emotionless as he was explaining what would happen.  
“I will use Castiels Angel Blade and I will cut you….” The tall Hunter was slowly walking around the hanging sculpture of a living thing that was his Brother.  
“I will open your back….” He whispered after he had stopped right in front of Dean’s face their lips so close they could have touched. The green eyes were glowing in fear and arousal, the pupils wide but due to the exhaustion not fully opened.  
Sam had plugged his brother up front and back for quite some time now and he had worked a blood spell that was burning the older one from within.  
The pleasure Dean had felt was long gone and had changed into agony of his current situation. It was so close to breaking him, and Sam would.

“You are beautiful….” Sam pressed out, tears in his eyes as he took the prepared Angel blade and set the first, light cut, right at his Brothers throat. The dark haired was shuddering, barely able to hold back from the burning desire to completely destroy this man right there…  
It was a physical pain to know that it would free him, and Sam gasped at his own effort as he ended the slow movement of the blade at some point.  
He wanted more and Castiel was feeling it…  
It was one of the reasons Sam was allowed to use his Blade.

“Deaahhhn…” Sam moaned again as he set the next cut. Like an artist now painting on the Hunters body with red color, and fast ‘Brush strokes’.  
The older Winchester was even more swinging in his restrains and underlined by the sound of pain he was giving. Dean did not scream, he never screamed… Since he had done it in Hell, he couldn’t anymore…

\----------

In smooth, fast movements Sam had pulled out the plug from the back, he had opened the tunnel even further by using the Blade and after he had indeed cut open Dean’s back…  
There was blood everywhere and the sweet, metallic stench was filling the room.  
One last sudden move and the ropes got cut off, leaving Dean to crushing down on the concrete, just seconds before Sam was at him, ramming in his full erection and not caring about the muffled gasp, the whimpered moans and the grunted sound of someone in pain.  
Sam’s hands were roaming, holding his Brothers sides, sliding over the fresh wounds and other signs of Torture, while Dean was trying to escape, his feeds helplessly trying to find ground, to get moving, the nails scratching on the stone, leaving marks. The dark blonds hands were clenching forcefully, his knuckles white and the nails digging into the skin as they were still bound on his back.  
Castiel was watching…

Sam’s hard, fast and merciless thrusts soon became erratic as he was driving the body beneath forward, pinning him to the concrete, to graze the dark blonds skin, his genitals, his chest, his stomach in his own last surges…  
His hands deeply digging into the opened back but his need to destroy was finally fading, abating with each gush of hot milk he was filling into this empty shell that was his brother now…

Castiel was watching as the Brothers moaned in unison, one last time as their Human body’s and minds finally collapsed, shutting down to the horror they had just created, together…  
As they stilled completely, the Angel finally moved over, his hands gently roaming the Winchesters, searching for every still so small injury to heal it, to put them back together, helping them to be reborn the next day, helping them returning from hell into their ‘normal’ life.  
Castiel gently removed the left ropes, he cleaned the lifeless body’s and settled them in either of the Brothers bed’s, taking care that they would be covered and surrounded by warmth before he got the dungeon back in it’s former state…

Until the next time, of this never ending circle of pain and guild, of angst and aggression, of destruction and resurrection…

The Angel would watch, in eternity…

End…


End file.
